


In Love

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amusement Park, Carnival, Drabble, Drarry, Fair, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, Fluffy, In Love, M/M, Nighttime, Post War, Roller Coasters, Short, Tumblr Prompt, rides, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: “So!” Draco laughed and hugged his arms around Harry’s neck. Draco kissed Harry’s cheeks, and his nose, and forehead, and hair, and then his lips. “So, I love you, too.”In love.





	In Love

“When are we going home?” Draco asked sleepily, fumbling a stray piece of kettle corn into his mouth.

“After this ride,” Harry said quietly, pulling Draco closer to his side.

Draco’s head fell to the side, and lay propped up on Harry’s shoulder. Harry shifted slightly to glance down at Draco and smiled. Night sparkled out underneath them, plastic lights and glittering metal tracks. Some laughs and shouts drifted up, but it was quieter now than it had been earlier in the day when sweaty sunshine had wafted across the sky. Earlier had been full of sticky sugar fingers and kisses, holding hands too tightly on a creaking ride, and smiling too wide. 

“I like this one,” Draco smiled into Harry’s shoulder. “What’s it called again?”

“A ferris wheel,” Harry tilted his head to rest on Draco’s. 

“A ferris wheel,” Draco mouthed to himself. “I like it.”

Harry sighed into Draco’s hair happily. He looked wonderful. Draco. His pale skin was awash with colored lights reflecting off the red caravans and beaming lights designed to bait teenagers into the carnival late at night. Pigment rinsed his blonde hair out, loose and waving, and his eyes were glassy with exhaustion. 

“I love you,” Harry said. Partly to the open air expanding out in front of them, the creaking of the wheel turning, the heart dropping feeling of climbing to the cusp of gravity, swaying into empty space. Mostly to Draco.

“Hm?” Draco sat up and resettled his chin on Harry’s shoulder so that his nose was brushing just under Harry’s ear. A cool shiver ran down Harry’s back. It might have been the wind. It might not have been. 

“I love you,” Harry said so quietly the wind carried it away to the stars. Draco pushed his nose into the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry laughed when Draco’s lips came into contact with the skin under his chin and wiggled away. “Your nose is cold!”

“I can see your lips,” Draco grinned against Harry’s skin.

They were at the top now. Everything was in reach, everything was untouchable. Draco was so close, his warm side pressed up against Harry. Goosebumps ran across Harry’s arms and scattered away when they touched Draco’s bare arm next to him. Draco’s knee bumped into Harry’s. He was so in love. _In love. _

He didn’t think this was supposed to happen after everything. Years ago, when Harry was eleven and meeting Draco for the first time in Madam Malkin’s shop, he didn’t know his life would here. Three years after the end of the war and in love with Draco Malfoy. 

It didn’t matter whether this was supposed to happen or not. Fate had had too much of Harry’s life already, and Harry wouldn’t let the rest of it get snatched away by a prophecy that fulfilled itself and nothing else. 

Draco was a choice. Draco was warm, and next to him, and beautiful, and everything. 

“So?” Harry tried not to smile, but this was too perfect. He smiled. 

“So!” Draco laughed and hugged his arms around Harry’s neck. Draco kissed Harry’s cheeks, and his nose, and forehead, and hair, and then his lips. “So, I love you, too.”

_In love. _


End file.
